Warmth from a Fixer Upper
by Summer Evening
Summary: So yeah she was freezing to death, so the only thing she could do right now was focus on other things - leading to her thinking about the ice guy.


Since the big freeze had started, warmth was a glorious thing.

She was cold, but this kind of cold was different, it was getting worse.

It felt like she's freezing from the inside, which was saying something since they had been informed that her heart was frozen by her ice-queen sister. She couldn't get to warm up no matter how much she bundled up in her clothes.

The only thing that seems to lessen the freezing inside of her was the comforting arm wrapped around her and the warm body she was bundled in.

They were in motion, but she could still feel his body tense with worry.

She tried not to think that she's going to freeze to death, to think of something else, and somehow, led her thoughts to the ice guy.

She hadn't completely thought about it with everything happening so quickly, having to meet a family of trolls, with them singing enthusiastically pairing her and the ice guy up, feeling like an icicle just sharply poked her heart and almost collapsed by the feeling immediately afterwards and hearing she has little time left until she was frozen and they are now hurrying back to the castle to cure the curse by an act of true love.

It felt a little awkward for her during the whole thing, but she sort of got to know the guy a little bit more. And she thought of the little pieces of him one by one.

_Is it the clump way he walks?  
Or the grumpy way he talks?  
__Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?_

Clumpy walk? She thought it was because of his pointy boots. Or is that what ice guys normally wear? He did sound grumpy when they first met, but it got softer while their whole journey progressed. It sounded familiar to foot size. She doesn't know so, it doesn't matter.

_He always end up sort of smelly_

She's positioned really close to his body so she could take a long whiff of him.

…

Yeah, he definitely smelled.

He smelled everything outdoors-y. The smell of woods, snow – wait, does snow even have a smell? – and a kind of animal smell. Guessing its reindeer smell.

She shivered uncontrollably, teeth clattered together as another cold spike pierced her heart.

Come on, she told herself, keep it together. Think of the next thing.

_You'll never meet a fellow who's as –_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something warm on her head. And she could tell his face was close to hers when he murmured, his breath hitting her face with every syllable.

"Just hang in there."

She couldn't ignore that glorious thing, like a fire had spread throughout her whole body and her heart pounded stronger in that moment, like it greeted the warmth like a best friend.

It couldn't be ignored; she smiled and willed herself to open her eyes just a bit. The mountain man pushed his best friend to go faster, his tone full of worry.

Slow and fast mixed up together for just a moment.

Everything was going faster than before, but she could make out everything of him like only he was going in slow motion. She's got a perfect view of his full head of hair, this time without the hat and not covered in snow; it glowed under the sun and whiteness of the snow. It was bouncing around really cutely that she had the urge to run her hand through those golden locks.

_- due to his unmanly blondness?_

Nothing unmanly about it.

She then focused on his facial structure. Her first observation was his nose; it was a bit large but she thought it framed perfectly on his face. She tried focusing on his eyebrows, mouth and eyes but all of them were laced with emotions. She had fully noticed that now, that these emotions must be killing him.

Her smile didn't falter a bit, only it had grown wider. To think when she first met him she thought he was really intimidating just by his stocky body. But then she overheard his singing for his part and for his reindeer friend's; It was so soft and so full affection, she didn't want to interrupt him until he finished.

So yes he looked like an intimidating and big guy; but after going through their journey, along the way being accompanied by a childhood snowman brought to life, got to know everything about him, he is really –

_- who's as sensitive and sweet!_

She ended with that, having to feel another wave of warmth spread through to her again, and wondered to herself – why did the trolls consider him a fixer upper?


End file.
